Fallen One
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Code Geass

Pairing: One-side Schneizel/Kagome then Suzaku/Kagome/Gino

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Kagome is a 17 year old Britannia that lives alone on the old Higurashi temple with her Knightmare Frame that she that help making from the plans for mother had in her room before she and her father was killed. She meets and befriends Rakshata Chawla at the age of 16, when Rakshata see that Kagome made a Knightmare by herself, Rakshata decides to help Kagome by giving her some weapons. What will happen when Lelouch hear of Kagome from Rakshata? What this, how does Schneizel know Kagome?

* * *

'I'm done' thought a girl with black hair that when down to her knees with blood red highlights, She was wearing baggy black and red pants with chains and straps hang off of them, a black shirt that had detached mesh sleeves, bondage straps and red skull print on it.

'I'm happy Rakshata sent me those plans for the Integrated Air Glide Wing System to see if they work before putting them on the Guren but I hope she don't get mad that I made them energy wings so I could use them in a fight.' She thought dropped a cover over the Knightmare.

"Ding dong" the door bell when out. "Who the hell would come here when they know it's closed?" Kagome said out loud, She over at the computer to see who was there. She saw two Britannia soldiers at her door

"Shit! Why the hell are they here?" She closed the hanger before walking over to the God thre and jumping in it "What do you want?" she called down to them "Are you Kagome Wingates?" soldiers one asked "Who wants to know?" she asked back "Look here you 11…" "I'm not an 11 you asshole! Now what do you want?" She shouts

"We have been sent to take you to Prince Schneizel" "What the hell for?" She said coldly "I should kill…" the soldiers looked around for their guns "What looking for these?" she held up the guns "How did you do that?" "You don't need to know, now let's get going." Kagome said after she jumped out the tree and walked over to the car, she stop and looked over her shoulder "Will are we going?" "Yes, fallow us"

When they got to the car she saw that it was something a noble would ride in. 'And here I was thinking that nothing was going to happen today. I guess I was wrong' Kagome thought before her world when black.

*With the Black Knights*

"I hope so like her gift" Rakshata thought out loud "Who are you talking about Rakshata?" Kallen asked as she and Zero walked in the room "Oh this girl I know that test and sometimes make parts for me" Rakshata said

"Wait, she a Knightmare pilot?" Kallen looked at Rakshata "Of course and a good one at that. She made her Knightmare Frame by herself with only a little of my help" She smiled at the memory. "Did you tell her that you worked with the Black Knights?" Zero asked

"I didn't have too, she saw recording of the Guren fighting and she knew that I was helping you and she said that she didn't care as long she get to try out new parts then change them for her Knightmare" Rakshata laughed. "Wait, the part on my Guren she has and she changed them for her Knightmare?" Kallen asked a little upset "Why yes and she made some of them too!" Rakshata said smirking "I want her to join us" Zero turns around "Oh what is her name?"

"Kagome…Kagome Wingates"

* * *

So do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me I love reviews it makes me write faster! So push REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When Lelouch got back in his and C.C room he toke off his mask. 'Where had I heard that name before?' he thought to himself "What on your mind Lelouch?" C.C asked still looking down at the pizza

"Rakshata told me about a Knightmare pilot that doesn't work for my father. And her name Kagome Wingates, I think I know it but from where?" He sighs as he sat down

"Maybe you know it from your childhood" She looks up at him "You maybe C.C maybe"

*With Kagome*

"Hey wake up, we're here" a soldier moved to touch her but was stop "Lord Schneizel said no one is to touch her" Kannon said before picking her up and walking in to the house.

After walking a few minutes he came to a room with a maid waiting for him. "Change her in to a dress" he said before walking out. A little while later Kagome starts to wake "Why I'm in a dress?" Kagome ask slowly "Schneizel-sama wishes to meet with you" I get me something to cut with" "But my lady …" she was interrupt "NOW!"

"So did you find her?" Schneizel asked "Yes, a maid is with her now and she should be waking up soon" Kannon said There was a knock at the door "Come in""Lord Schneizel here Lady Kagome is here to see you" the maid said before walking back out the door.

"What happen to your dress?"Schneizel inquire still looking her over. The once beautiful dress was now cut to come up to her knees and the sleeves were cut off. "So you're the one that picked out this dress?" Schneizel nods "will I don't like to wear dresses like this" Kagome said as she walk closer to him

"Ah that's right, I never saw you in a dress when we were younger" he said as he waved Kannon out the room. "What are you …" She stops when she saw the photo on the desk "Is that us?" she asked softly "Yes, you remember the little boy and the girl in your arms?" he said as he gives her the photo.

"That's Lulu-chan and Nunn-chan; I was at Lady Marianne house when I first saw you." She smiled "That's right that was the place we first saw each other and the place last saw each other too" He sighed

"Yup, when I got to Japan about two months later mom and dad was killed. They left me the plans for the new Knightmare they were building so I could finish it for them." She sat down the photo before she looked over to Schneizel

"Tell me what happen to them" "Father said that they were killed but I found them alive and they are living at Ashford Academy and before you say something, I have enrolled you at Ashford and you will be living here while you're in school" He said looking down at her "Oh thank you Schneizel, I love you!" Kagome said as she hugged him. "I love you too Kagome" 'but if only you did not love me like a brother'

* * *

Thank you to **guardian1moon **for being my first and only review on chapter one! So here is a plush of Kurogane from Tsubasa

Reviewing makes me work faster


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

*The next day at Ashford Academy*

"We're here Miss Kagome" "Thank you Tai-kun" "I'm just doing my job. I'll be here waiting for you after school" Tai said before he was gone 'Let's see lunch will be ending in a hour so I have half an hour to find Nunn-chan' Kagome thought before she walked off

"I guess this is the place" she said out loud as she knocks on the door. "Hello, my I help you?" Sayoko bowed "I think you can. I been looking for a girl named Nunnally Lamperouge for the last half an hour do you know her?" Kagome asked after she bowed back "Ah yes, this way Mrs." Sayoko looked at her "Sorry, I'm Kagome Wingates" Kagome smiled. They walk in to the living room and saw Nunnally making origami.

"Sayoko-chan, who was at the door?" Nunnally looked up from her origami crane "There is a young lady here to see you Ms. Nunnally" Sayoko said as she nodded her head for Kagome to move forward. Kagome kneeled down next to Nunnally and put her hand on her. Nunnally gasped when felted the hand "Can it be…Gome-chan?" She asked softly "It's been a long time, ne Nunn-chan?" Kagome put her other hand over Nunnally

"I'll go put some tea now" Sayoko said before walking out the room. "Why did you have to go Gome-chan?" Nunnally inquired sadly "I'm sorry Nunn-chan but someone was after my mom and dad because of the Knightmare they was making" Kagome sighed "Oh Gome-chan I wish I was there for you" Nunnally cried wrapping her arms around Kagome "It's ok now Nunn-chan, I'm here and alive. So there is no need to cry" Kagome said patting her back. "Hey tell me what happen when you got here to Japan" "Ok, well after we were sent…" Nunnally told Kagome everything from them living with the Kururugi to them coming to Ashford.

*An hour and a half later*

"Gome-chan, are you going to school here?" Nunnally asked tilting her head to the side "Yup, I'm…going…to… SHIT!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up "What's wrong?" Nunnally asked shocked by Kagome shout "I forgot I was supposed to be in class right now!" Kagome slapped her head "Will then go to class and come back here so we can talk some more and then you see big brother Ok?" Nunnally said as she garbed Kagome's hand "That's a good idea Nunn-chan. So I will see you later. Ja Ne" Kagome kissed her forehead before she ran out the door

'Shit I got so relaxed when I was around Nunn-chan that I forgot that I had to get to class!' Kagome thought as she ran down the hall way, she finally stop when she got to her class room door. She let herself calm down before she knocked on the door and waited, the door slide open "Yes, my I help you?" A tell man that looked to be in his forties, blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi, I'm a new student" Kagome said with a fake smile on her face

"Ah yes come in" They walked in the class room and turn to face the class. "Class we have a new student, please meet her feel welcome." "Hello I'm Kagome Wingates, it's nice to meet you" Kagome said as she looked around to classroom 'Ah their he is' She thought when her eyes landed on Lelouch "Tell the class about yourself Ms. Wingates" "Sure. I'm 17 years old, I live by myself. My favorite things to do are Martial Arts, Training, Archery, painting, writing, mythology and I hate math." She winked at the shocked Lelouch before moving on to around the class again when her eyes caught a pair of Green eyes

'Wow those are gorgeous'

* * *

Sorry the chapters are short. I been working on three new story.

YukimuraShuusuke Girl: I will be trying to do an Kagome/Schneizel one-shot soon.

LuLuCrazeD (Chapter 1): I cannot tell you that but he will be coming in may two chapter Yes this is AU, so no Inuyasha

Koorika: Gino is the is the Knight of Three in the Knight of the Round. I will had a link to his Profile on my Page

PUSH REVIEW BUTTON!!!! . THANK YOU!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

", why are you not wearing to the uniform?" Kagome looked at him then down at herself. She was wearing a black gothic bondage and a t-shirt with blooded rose on it. "Will I forget I was coming today" She said carelessly "Fine, but wear it tomorrow. As to where you will be sitting…" He looked around the room "You are going sitting next to Mr. Kururugi" 'Ah so now green eyes has a name' Kagome thought as she walked over to the desk. "It's nice to meet you" Suzaku said when he saw Kagome sit next to him. "It's nice to meet you too" She said back.

~After Class~

Suzaku and Kagome was the first out of class. "Hey Kagome" "Yes Suzaku?" she answered "Can I ask you something?" He gazes over at her "Sure, what it's?" She asked "Why did you keep looking over at Lelouch?" He inquires as they stop in front of the gym doors. Kagome giggles before saying "You're about to see" Suzaku was confused by this but understood why when he hears someone calling out her name "Kagome what are you doing here?" Lelouch inquire when he finally caught up to them "Is that all you have to say after not seeing me for so long Lulu-chan?" She smirked "AH, don't call me that damn!" Lelouch mumbled as he blushed "Whatever, but remember that I moved here with my mother and father because someone was after them?" She said darkly "Ah, that's right, how about I take you to go see Nunnally after school then." Lelouch said before he started walking in to the gym When Kagome whispered "They're dead"

* * *

**Ok wha up guys? It's been a while now, a lot of shit has been coming up so I couldn't make new chapters for my stores. So I'm hope that I can now and that you guys will still read them.**

**Thank you, Oh and go do my pull it's for my Ichigo/Kagome shot**


End file.
